Some Foundation life
by LuxMentis
Summary: Did you ever think about how life goes on when you're not a lead Seeker or a super-lucky guy who has a father who left you a misterious diary? Well, that is the story of Anna. Based on a RPG I put up with some friends of mine.


**Uhm, uhm... I know, you'd like to kill me because I post this one instead of updating my other, but I had to write this. Let me explain :D  
><strong>

**Well, I guess you all know what a RPG is. In my forum about Huntik we have one. And we use it, and it's really fun. It works like this: you have a character, who is a new Seeker of the Foundation or Organization but can't be any of the characters of the cartoon, you give him/her a name, you invet a story for him/her, a house, you use him/her and interact with other people and not-played characters. The best part is that is't like a fanfic, but you never write by yourself. There always is the fate who decides what you see, what you hear and what happens to you. Well, it is fun, funny and I always enjoy it! I had to make those posts become a story, I just HAD to. And I did it. Hope you enjoy!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

I had always been a laid-back person. A good one, I may say, when it comes from knowing what to do and when. Not that I always had to think before doing something. But I respect others, and know when to speak. I think these are good qualities if I want to join the Foundation.

Right now, though, I was hesitating. Well, I'd like to see someone else in my shoes. I had to be examinated to enter the Huntik Foundation, and here I was, watching at those Suits who had just knocked out the person that should've examinated me. Good. Perfect, I may say.

I should've gone there and help him. And I knew myself, I knew I'd help him, no matter what. No matter that the only spell I knew was Raypulse, I was just nineteen and I had a whole life in front of me. And it doesn't matter that my luggage were still at the airport with my stuff and my extremely expensive violin.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Leave him alone!"

Yeah now they were watching me. Both of them, those big gorillas with their shiny - useless, because it's rainy and it's night - sunglasses. And a couple of Amulets in their hands. Two Mindrones and two Redcaps. Fine. I had my hands, my feet, and a still-not-perfectly-working Raypulse. Damn.

Without waiting for me, those men started running towards me, with Raypulse in their hands. Now that I was here, I just couldn't run away. Also because that man who was taking a nap on the roof was the only one who could make me enter the Foundation, and leaving him alone with two Suits sounded very unkind. So I started running too, but it didn't go as I wished.

One of them hit me with a kick and I fell near the man, watching them laugh and call out their Titans. Four Titans were too much for me, I had no chance. Suddenly I saw something glowing in the man pocket.

I had heard something about what happened if you passed the exam, they gave you a Titan. So, if that glowing thing was my Titan, or supposed so, it wouldn't have been a real theft. Because my idea was to take it.

I did it, avoiding a spell that was going to hit me. When I took it, I had the feeling that something had changed within me. It was like I had became more powerful and weaker at the same time. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again the Amulet was glowing, in my mind there was a voice and in front of there was a Titan.

_"At your orders, my lady."_

His name was Icarus. A beautiful flying Titan. I looked at the Suits. They stopped being surprised at that very moment and sent us their Titans, with no nice intentions. Icarus seemed at ease, so I let him do what he thought he needed to do, hoping that he had something to teach me, because I had nothing to teach him. I attacked a Redcap and in no more than a blink he was back in his Amulet. One off. Three still to beat. I decided to fight the Mindrone, I knew his weakness was his eye, so I pointed at that. While I made him go back to his Amulet, the Suits had the bad idea to attack Icarus, who hit one of them, knocking him out, as well as his left Redcap.

I fired a Raypulse at the only Titan left, but it didn't work, and the Titan fired back at me. Icarus, as a gentleman, shielded me with his body. I thanked him, and we both attacked the Suit. He was knocked out, and at that moment also his Titan had gone.

I turned to the man. He was sitting, now, and had a hand on his forehead and was looking around.

"All right?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Yes... not bad. Not at all. I guess you are the girl I had to examinate." I nodded, and he continued, still looking around. "I think that's that. Icarus is yours. You've passed your exam. You are official a Foundation Agent, now."

"Thank you." I answered, as I mentally rejoiced. I couldn't have handled another fight.

I accompained him back to the near Foundation's safehouse, he presented me to a person who he explained was the employee to give the missions. They gave me a lot of sheets of papers and documents, and finally they let me go, after giving me the address of my new house.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a little prologue, I don't know if you like it. It is just how my character entered the Foundation, and her story as a Seeker goes on really well, it's so dramatic!<strong>

**If you like the idea of a RPG go and visit my forum, you'll find the link on my profile. There we will tell you how to get in the RPG!**

**And review, so that I can find out if you like my idea or not =)**

**_Love, Funnystar._**


End file.
